<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Christmas by Drarry_Quite_Contrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197036">All I Want For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary'>Drarry_Quite_Contrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snarry Christmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Apparating (Harry Potter), Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Dates, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Memories, Muggle Culture, Podfic Welcome, Teacher-Student Relationship, do not post on other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Growing up with the Dursleys, Harry never had the chance to experience all that the Christmas season had to offer. It is never too late to create new memories with those we hold dear.</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Written for Fanatical Fam's Holiday Fic Exchange 2020!</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Happy Holidays, IzzyLou!</b>
   </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      
   </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snarry Christmas 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange, Snarry Christmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLou/gifts">IzzyLou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b><span class="u">*All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling*</span></b>
   </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Potter, what are you doing here?”</p>
  <p>The black-haired boy strode casually into the office of the Potions Master. The long-haired man did not raise his head as he continued scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.</p>
  <p>“It’s been a while,” said Harry, smirking.</p>
  <p>“You’ve just had a Defense class this past Wednesday. I hardly consider two days as <em>a while.”</em></p>
  <p>Harry leaned over the desk, resting his hands on the smooth, oak surface. “You know what I meant.”</p>
  <p>Severus’ hand paused. He did know. But he'd be damned if he acknowledged it. It had been a mistake. The first time, the second, the third…<em>fuck.</em> He’d lost count. This is why it had to stop.</p>
  <p>“If you do not have a question regarding your end of term essay, then I must ask that you leave. I am quite busy.”</p>
  <p>“Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”</p>
  <p>Severus closed his eyes, releasing a frustrated sigh. “As it happens, I have been selected to chaperone.” <em>A complete waste of a Saturday,</em> he thought, grimacing.</p>
  <p>“It’s the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Holidays. I’d like to spend it with you.”</p>
  <p>Severus could see it—Harry, red-nosed and rosy-cheeked, his lips chapped with cold, white snowflakes dusting his dark hair and lashes, and Severus lifting his warm hand to cup the boy’s cold cheek.</p>
  <p>“No,” said Severus sharply. “As I’ve said, I am otherwise engaged.”</p>
  <p>Harry gave him an amused smile, that smile he saved only for him. “I may have already requested your services for tomorrow. Flitwick will go in your place.”</p>
  <p>Severus’ blood ran cold. “How <em>dare</em> you interfere with my—”</p>
  <p>Harry laughed, “Let me clarify that all I asked for was an escort. I did not specify who. It was all Dumbledore.” Though there was an impish gleam in his eyes.</p>
  <p>Severus hissed. That man. Always sending him into the most dangerous situations. Even if the danger was himself.</p>
  <p>“And what, pray tell, is this <em>task</em> you’ve thrown upon me?”</p>
  <p>Could it have something to do with those meetings with Dumbledore? Has he trusted Severus enough to let him in on their plans? Whatever it was, he would protect Harry at all costs. He would always protect Harry.</p>
  <p>“You’ll see. Dress warm, <em>Professor,”</em> said Harry with a wink. He turned, and with a casual wave over his shoulder, he walked out the door.</p>
  <p>Oh, no. Severus refused to walk into this blindly. Shoving his chair violently as he stood, he yelled after the boy, “Potter! Come back here!”—but Harry was gone.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Severus stood awkwardly in the courtyard. All the students had already made their way into Hogsmeade, and Harry was nowhere to be found.</p>
  <p>Just as he was about to resign indoors after nearly freezing off every appendage he possessed, Harry emerged from the large oak doors and jogged toward Severus.</p>
  <p>Wrapped in his thick Gryffindor scarf of red and gold, Harry looked as inconspicuous as Peeves tap dancing on your head. This could not be a stealth mission.</p>
  <p>Panting, Harry’s breath puffed in swirling clouds, ticking Severus’ nose. Close. He was too close. Severus took a step back.</p>
  <p>“Now, will you tell me what madness you’ll be dragging me into this afternoon?”</p>
  <p>Harry’s eyes twinkled as he smiled up at him, “I’m taking you out.” Harry grabbed Severus’ hand. “On a date.”</p>
  <p>Ripping his hand away, Severus urgently searched their surroundings. “Are you <em>insane?!”</em> he hissed through clenched teeth, eyes flaming. “Someone could have seen!”</p>
  <p>“Apologies, <em>sir,”</em> Harry drawled. “I assure you it won’t happen again. In fact, I don’t intend anyone to see us at all.”</p>
  <p>Pulled from his pocket, Harry held a shimmering cloak. He tossed it over them.</p>
  <p>“Now then. Shall we?” said Harry, smiling and holding out his mittened hand.</p>
  <p>Severus rolled his eyes and—reluctantly—grasped his outstretched hand.</p>
  <p>Harry’s smile turned devious. “Don’t you dare snitch on me.”</p>
  <p>Severus felt the tug as Harry pulled them into darkness.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>They landed in the middle of a crowded muggle street. Once Severus recovered from the initial shock of the unexpected Apparition, he glared at Harry. “You’re not of age! Do you want to be <em>expelled?!”</em></p>
  <p>Harry ignored his words and ushered them into a nearby alley. After removing the cloak from around them, Harry’s hand clasped to his mouth, stifling a laugh.</p>
  <p>“What?” spat Severus. He’d already had enough of this foolish behavior.</p>
  <p>“Your hair,” chuckled Harry, as he pocketed his cloak and removed a mitten. Using his fingers, he combed Severus’ hair.</p>
  <p>Severus held his breath as the tingling awareness of Harry’s touch trickled through his body. Merlin, help him.</p>
  <p>“That’s enough,” he hissed, knocking Harry’s hand away and smoothing his hair. “It’s fine.”</p>
  <p>Annoyed, he glared at the boy before turning his gaze upon the bustling muggles, bundled in odd coats and hats, carrying large parcels and bags.</p>
  <p>“Where are we?” asked Severus.</p>
  <p>“Come on. I’ll show you.” Smirking, Harry grabbed Severus’ arm, dragging him back into the street.</p>
  <p>It looked like Hogsmeade. If Hogsmeade was a bit more...clean and ordinary. Christmas wreaths and garlands hung upon each storefront, wrapped in colorful electric lights. Red bows and ribbons wrapped the lampposts like cylindrical Christmas presents. Snow covered the ground and rooftops, sparkling with hues of pinks and oranges in the afternoon setting sun. It was breathtaking.</p>
  <p>Harry tugged on Severus’ sleeve and pointed down the lane in the direction that most of the surrounding muggles were headed. What had to have been a large city park was now strewn with tiny little shacks, decorated with lights and boughs of pine and fir. It was a muggle Christmas Market.</p>
  <p>Severus was transported into memories of his childhood. The few happy memories he ever shared with his father.</p>
  <p>“Why have you brought me here, Harry?”</p>
  <p>Harry’s eyes widened, sparkling as his grin broadened at the sound of his given name. “Well, it’s Christmastime, isn’t it?”</p>
  <p>“I hadn’t noticed,” said Severus flatly.</p>
  <p>“My aunt and uncle used to take my cousin here every year. I was never allowed to go. So I figured, why not now?”</p>
  <p>Severus’ heart tightened at the mention of the Dursleys. <em>Petunia</em> and her good-for-nothing husband and their disgusting lump of a son. He would murder them in their beds if they weren’t key to Harry’s safety.</p>
  <p>Severus forced a softened expression. “With me?”</p>
  <p>“With you.”</p>
  <p>Severus let slip a tiny smirk. “Very well. Lead the way,” he said, gesturing his hand toward the market.</p>
  <p>Harry linked his arm through Severus’ and pulled him down the lane. Severus looked at the nearby muggles, but no one seemed to pay them any mind.</p>
  <p>As they walked through the market, Severus couldn’t help but let his smile break free at the excitement and urgency escaping Harry at the sight of—well—everything.</p>
  <p>Harry hovered at the stand of a woman selling hand-carved nutcrackers, collections of hand-painted glass ornaments, knitted wool mittens, and scarves of all colors and patterns. Harry pointed out a particularly bulky forest-green scarf knitted with thick yarn, covered in silver snowflakes. The way it shimmered made Severus pause. Could these really be the creations of a mere muggle?</p>
  <p>“Excuse me, how much for this scarf?” Harry asked the older woman.</p>
  <p>“Twenty-eight pounds, my dear,” she said, smiling at him. To Severus’ surprise, Harry pulled out a 50-pound note and handed it to the woman. She gave him his change and turned to wrap the scarf for him.</p>
  <p>“No, thank you, madam. I’ll take it as it is.”</p>
  <p>“Of course, dear.” She smiled and held out the scarf. Harry took it, giving a slight bow in thanks. He turned toward Severus and wrapped it around the man’s neck. Severus stared at the boy in shock, then down at the scarf.</p>
  <p>“Green and silver. For Slytherin. Thought you might like it. You looked rather cold.”</p>
  <p>Severus raised a hand, grasping the end of the scarf, and admired the intricately woven patterns. He absolutely loved it.</p>
  <p>“Indeed,” he said, nearly breathless.</p>
  <p>“Merry Christmas, Sev.”</p>
  <p>Severus’ eyes found Harry’s. It was exactly as he had pictured. Harry smiling up at him, snowflakes dusting his hair. His ears, nose, and cheeks were pink and chapped from the cold. How could he ever deny this boy anything on this bloody earth?</p>
  <p>Severus raised a gloved hand to cover Harry’s cheek. “You’re one to talk. You look positively frozen.”</p>
  <p>Harry leaned his face into his palm. “Then maybe you should warm me up.” Mischief flickered in his eyes.</p>
  <p>Severus cleared his throat. “Let’s, er, find you something warm to eat, then. Ah, yes. Over here.”</p>
  <p>After a large glass of hot cider and some steaming candied nuts, Harry seemed perfectly content as they walked the remainder of the market.</p>
  <p>“Hey, look! This one looks like Dumbledore,” laughed Harry, pointing out an ornament of St. Nicholas.</p>
  <p>Upon further inspection, it did look eerily like Albus—half-moon spectacles and all. Then, it winked. Severus jumped back. Gaining his composure, he put a hand on Harry’s back to usher him along. “No, I don’t quite think so. What’s this up here?”</p>
  <p>If Albus was watching, he had to be careful. Distance. Keep a respectful distance. He remained a few paces behind Harry until the boy turned around, his brows furrowed in confusion.</p>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.</p>
  <p>“I think it’s time to leave.”</p>
  <p>“But they haven’t lit the Christmas tree yet. It should be any minute now.”</p>
  <p>To Severus’ continued horror, Harry grasped his hand, leading him in the direction of the Christmas tree at the center of the park. It towered over them, covered in large colorful ornaments of all shapes and sizes. Families began to gather around them, children laughing and gazing upon the giant tree in awe.</p>
  <p>“Harry, let go of my hand.”</p>
  <p>“Why?” asked Harry defiantly.</p>
  <p>“You <em>know</em> why.”</p>
  <p>“Fine, then.”</p>
  <p>To Severus’ relief, Harry dropped his hand but immediately wrapped his arm around Severus’ waist, pulling him close, throwing the cloak over their heads. A few surrounding muggles looked slightly stunned but looked down at their mulled mead, appearing to accept intoxication as the blame of such an odd disappearance.</p>
  <p>“Harry! What do you think you’re—”</p>
  <p>“Shh! Look,” hushed Harry, turning toward the Christmas tree. Suddenly there was music all around them.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“I’m dreaming of a White...Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know…”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Colorful lights flickered before them, spiraling up its thick boughs, showering them in dancing rainbow light.</p>
  <p>Severus looked down at Harry’s enamored face, lit up with soft yellows, reds, greens, and blues. Harry’s eyes welled with tears. Severus couldn’t help it. He removed his gloves before pulling Harry in tighter, resting a hand on the crown of his head as he caressed his wild tresses.</p>
  <p>Harry looked up at him with those sparkling emerald green eyes that he loved so dearly, and Severus was truly bare before him. He was nothing. Nothing if it weren’t for this boy. The savior. His savior.</p>
  <p>Severus grazed a long slender finger against Harry’s cheek, wiping away a single tear. “I hope you will experience everything you have ever dreamed of, Harry.”</p>
  <p>“If that’s true, then there is one more thing I’d like to do.”</p>
  <p>“What is it?”</p>
  <p>Harry tugged on Severus’ new scarf, bringing his face down to meet Harry’s. Their lips touched. This time, Severus did not pull away. His arms tightened around Harry as their kiss deepened. He was absolutely mad, and he knew it. Damned it all if he allowed this—whatever this was—slip from his fingers.</p>
  <p>Severus broke the kiss first, and Harry’s eyes filled with fear, but he looked down at the raven-haired boy and smiled. A smile filled with all the emotion he had bottled up over the past months.</p>
  <p>He kissed Harry’s scar. The boy shivered. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”</p>
  <p>Severus grasped Harry’s hand, and they twisted into darkness once more.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div>
  <p>
      <b>Thank you for reading!</b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Be sure to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/">SUBSCRIBE</a> for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!</b>   
   </p>
  <p>
      <b><a href="https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/">Instagram</a></b>
   </p>
  <p>
      <b>Check out our new podcast!</b><br/>
      <b><a href="http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/">Care of Magical Shippers</a></b><br/>
      <b>A Ship Culture Podcast</b>
   </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>